grachifandomcom-20200223-history
Dina Luna
Dina "Dininha" Luna He participated in some episodes. She is portrayed by Daria Ashley. Appearance *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Maroon *'Trademark': Ditsy and Childlike *'Height: '''5 foot 1 inches tall. Personality '''Dina Luna', Daria ella y fresco, pero Matilde no estaba con su cara, más tiene un amigo que la comcerteza Grachi y mejor., estudios y trabajos, fue parte de la novela de Grachi, hizo sólo el 5 episodio. has a style very famous, so nobody knows it oq um, a fairy who has the power. It has so few enemies that has one she does not like studying, etc ... Dina's sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and is often displayed as playful and harmless. While Dina is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task and distracted, as shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where she was playfully pressing buttons to create fun effects on her computer instead of helping with the project. She can be very sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt, especially when yelled at. This is also shown in Wi-Fi In The Sky, when she starts to cry and logs off the chat after Tori, annoyed by Dina messing around, yells at her. In one instance of her mental capacity, Dina is put in a hospital ward and has protection cubes put over her hands. Relationships with Other Characters Grachi Alonso Dina and Grachi are friends. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Dina than towards most people (even though she did once say "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Matilda His enemy, it ruins everything oq she wants to do, since she asked for it and winx Grachi. Trivia *Dina seems to be very flirty and romantic, as seen in Cat Interviews cute Boys. *exaggerating, but considering her height of 5'2" (1.58 m), this may not be too much of a stretch. *It has been stated twice that Dina is bipolar. *The first known product she bought from SkyStore was a fake (and poisonous) snow-making machine. Other products she has purchased include the Ball Freshener, The World's Most Powerful Portable Juicer, and The World's Thinnest Tennis Racket, among others. *She enjoys Sunday afternoon naps. *She has wings and a fairy roses. *Dina has a dog, according to Magic. *Dina's favorite flavor of shaved ice is cherry, according to Magic. *Dina is the only one who befriended everyone in the gang. *Dina loves Sesame Street. *Her doctor told her she needs therapy. *She enjoys telling stories to old people. *She has four credit cards. *Dina has a hamster named Santa because he is fat. *Dina keeps candy.http://hotel.habblet.com.br Habblet *She probably has loads of money because she was able to buy many stuff at SkyStore,Tap it and loads of bibble. References